


Karkatastrophe

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may or may not have adopted five cats." </p><p>"Karkat Vantas. You. Did. Not."</p><p>"There is a possibilty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkatastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the OTP prompt:- "I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats."

"Karkat. Vantas. What the fuck. You. Did not do the thing that i think you did."

You had walked in to you and your boyfriends’ apartment and deadpanned as you were met with a sight you’d never thought you’d see. Your boyfriend was lying on the ground and laughing covered by 5 little fuzzy balls of fluff and they were licking him and playing with his hair.

"There may have been a possibility of me doing the thing."

“Omg how did this even what, I Karkat why?”

“Oh uh,” Karkat grabbed one of the gingered fur cats off of his check and hoisted it into his lap as he sat up. “I may or may not have accidentally adopted five meowbeasts.”

You blinked as you stared indredilously at him and the small furry things running around him.

“Welcome home?” Karkat nervously smiled and shrugged.

You face palmed and sighed as you slumped to the floor.

“First of all they are called cats and second, Karkat Emily Vantas how will we pay to care for all these cats?”

“We can always purify some cat food or something right? Or feed them tuna and stuff. Whatever the meowbeasts-….cats eat.”

You had sighed.  “I guess we can keep them. But you have to be careful with them okay they are very soft and squishy and your claws may hurt them.” You had pointed to his claws and he nodded an ok.

“By the way, have you named them yet?

“I wanted to officially wait till you came home but I did have a few ideas.” How sweet.

 Karkat sat down next to you as the cats followed. Gee they must really like him or something. Or maybe it was because his name is Karkat…hehe.

In that moment a really tiny gray and black cat had crawled up to you and tried to nibble on your fingers. Your eyes widened at how small it was. It must have been the runt of the litter. You automatically loved it regardless anyway because oh my god it reminded you of Karkat. It was tiny and gray and black, and so cute and pretending to be vicious.

“Karkat! Karkat! Can I name this one Karkat jr. or something her acts just like you look he’s so tiny and vicious like you pretend to be!”

“What in the godsblazing fuck John I don’t pretend. I am vicious. I am literally your god you ever-vescent fuck. Also I’m not tiny.” He snarled as he petted an all white kitten with green eyes.

John snorted. “Kitkat it is then. I dub thee Kitkat.” John said as he booped the gray and black kitten on the nose.

“Can this white one be Jade?”

“Yeah sure, but only if that ginger cat can be Casey.”

“Are you fucking serious John.”

“As serious as Ellen Degeneres is a lesbian.”

“Oh my god. Ok well then what about this brown one over here and that striped one heading your way. Don’t you dare name any of them Nic Cage.”

“Goddamnit. Ok then I’ll called the striped one….Will Smith in honor of you loving all his movies.”

Karkat pretended to swoon as you chuckled. “And this last one…eh what about Cookie?”

“But why Cookie?”

“She brown and squishy Karkat. She is my child.”

Karkat tsked. “Says the guy who didn’t want these kittens at first.”

John rolled his eyes. “I never said I didn’t want them. They can be like, our kids or something. At least until we get real ones.”

“You’d be a horrible human father John. You’d probably be that parent who tells their kid they’re going to Disneyland and then say in 4 months and laugh as they cry.”

“No that’s horrible Karkat my dad did that to me once as a prank. I never trusted Disneyland again.”

Karkat laughed a little.

John smiled as he played with the kittens a little bit.“You’d be that overprotective father I swear on it Mr.Vantas.”

“Excuse me you little shit?”

“Did you just fucking look at my kid Nancy I’ll have you know I was extensively trained in gorilla warfare I can beat you ass down into a bloody pulp if I so choose too’ You’d say as a mother carries her kid into kindergarten.”

“Why thank you.”

“Fuck this.” John said as he got up. “I’m gonna go and make dinner and maybe find something for the Fantastic Five to eat.”

John leaned down to give Karkat a quick kiss on the lips. “Ok I’ll be here watching Tangled and rolling on the floor with the cat- Did you just call them the Fantastic Five I am so done with you John Egbert.”

John could be heard laughing as he made his way into the kitchen closely followed by Kitkat.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this song by the way~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WeFFBvgpkk


End file.
